My First Kiss, Our Kiss On Your Birthday
by KazunariNittan
Summary: (payah bikin Summary, mending baca langsung aja xD) /, ayo kita kembali ke masa lalu untuk sedikit mengenang hari itu.../Hey Kekasihku... Kuroko Tetsuya, Selamat Ulang Tahun. / DLDR / Warning inside / ONE-SHOOT / RnR ?


**Untuk Ultahnya Tetsu-chan \OwO/**

**Warning : Abal, Alur gagal, Amatir, maybe AU(?), Mis/typo(s) dll || Ini Bisa ReaderxKuroko atau bahkan AuthorxKuroko xD #digeplak  
**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Kazunari Nittan, Present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Kiss, Our Kiss On Your Birthday**

Sekarang adalah harinya, hari ini datang lagi. Hari yang bisa dibilang membuatnya bahagia, tunggu apa itu benar ? Entahlah. Tapi semoga saja. Aku masih ingat, berapa kalipun hari ini tiba, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan senang atau berjingkrak ria—pfft... tolong coret dua kata terakhir itu, aku hanya bercanda. Bukannya dia tidak bahagia, itu hanya ... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya err— dia hanyalah seorang yang minim ekspresi, yaah... seperti yang diharapkan dari orang bertipe darah A (hey, apa itu berpengaruh ?). Tapi meskipun kelihatannya(memang benar) dia minim ekspresi tapi percayalah dia sangat senang jauh dilubuk hatinya.

Lalu...

Bolehkah aku... sedikit mengenang saat-saat aku dan dia bersama di hari ini, err— maksudku hari yang spesial seperti hari ini ? fufufu, maafkan atas pertanyaan bodohku.

Well, ayo kita kembali ke masa lalu untuk sedikit mengenang hari itu...

_Flashback~_

_Ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_Ketika itu, dihari yang sama seperti hari ini. Aku dan dia hanya duduk terdiam di samping sebuah pancuran. Saat itu tak satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Betapa 'awkwardnya' situasi saat itu. Cuaca hari itu cukup cerah, tapi karena musim gugur suhunya jadi cukup dingin. Oh ya, begitu bodohnya aku yang lupa membawa syal dan sarung tangan. Tidak heran aku kedinginan. _

_Karena Kebodohanku, aku bersin berkali-kali. Dia memandangiku dengan datar seperti biasa tapi aku tahu ada sepercik kekhawatiran terpancar di mata biru langit miliknya. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi usahaku menenangkannya sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena setelah berkata begitu aku justru bersin-bersin lagi. Haa~ memalukan sekali._

_Eh... sekarang adalah hari spesialnya kan ? Tapi dia bertingkah seperti tidak ada apa-apa, aduh, dia ini memang sangat tidak peka atau mungkinkah dia ini Tsundere sehingga sengaja bertingkah biasa-biasa saja ? Haha... itu tidak mungkin. Baiklah sebagai seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya juga sebagai ekhem... orang yang me-mencintainya dan juga dia c-ci-cintai. Aku akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang indah dan tak terlupakan baginya._

_Aku mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, menggandeng tangannya dari awal perjalanan sampai akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat itu adalah sebuah bukit, dengan hamparan padang bunga mawar biru disekitar bukit. Aku melirik kearahnya, terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang manis. _

_Dia bilang tempat ini sangat indah, dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat menyukai warna biru. Aku hanya bersyukur aku telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Kalau aku... warna yang kusukai adalah warna biru, tapi bukan sembarang biru, aku paling suka dengan warna biru matanya. Aku terus memandanginya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau dia terus memperhatikanku. Aku jadi malu sendiri, sontak aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang mendengar dia tertawa pelan, hey... tertawa ?dia tertawa... aku cukup kaget, jarang sekali dia tertawa. Suara tawanya manis dan juga merdu sekali, itu bagiku sih._

_Kemudian dia menanyakan padaku, kenapa aku membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Aku hanya menjawab karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku memang payah dalam memberi kejutan ataupaun kenangan tak terlupakan. Setelah aku menjawab begitu wajahnya terlihat kaget. Kemudian dia bertanya bagaimana aku tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Itu pertanyaan bodoh menurutku dan akupun tertawa. Seketika dia terlihat kesal. Aku makin tidak bisa menahan tawaku dan saat aku hendak minta maaf tiba-tiba saja... Chuu~ dia mencium bibirku ! aku sungguh tidak bisa berkutik, aku hanya terdiam, kaget, terkejut, bahagia semua bercampur aduk. Lalu dia melepaskan ciaumannya. Meninggalkanku membatu dengan wajah merah semerah tomat. Sementara dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, arrgh... dia ini ! harusnya aku kan' yang memberikannya hadiah, bukan sebaliknya seperti ini._

_Aku bukanlah ekhemKekaksihekhem yang tak tau diri dan tak tau balas budi, jadi aku juga akan memberikannya hadiah, balasan untuknya yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku—ralat memberikanku ciuman pertama yang paling indah._

_Pertama aku sedikit men-'tease' nya, setelah dia agak kesal dan posisinya sudah pas seperti yang kurencanakan, aku melancarkan serangan balasan, fufufu terdengar seperti perang ya. Yak ! saat dia menoleh tepat kearahku dan chuu~ aku mencium bibrnya, awalnya sih aku gugup, aku sangat malu melakukannya. Maka dari itu aku memejamkan mata, duh... payah sekali aku ! Tapi begitu aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus pipiku lembut ,aku mulai membuka mata. Kupikir ini sudah cukup jadi aku coba melepaskan ciumanku. Tapi nyatanya..._

_Dia malah menahanku. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku sementara tangan kirinya di punggungku, mempererat pelukannya. Sejujurnya aku bingung mau melakukan apa, ah aku memang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai hal yang seperti ini, aku bukan orang yang romantis, tapi aku heran ternyata dia adalah orang yang err— cukup romantis ?_

_Aku yang sebenarnya kebingungan ini tanpa sadar, tangan kiriku sudah mengalung di lehernya dan tangan kananku sudah menjamah rambut 'baby-blue' miliknya, dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat itu dan aku menginginkannya lagi. Namun karena kami ini masihlah manusia yang butuh oksigen, pada akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia terlihat agak kecewa, well, aku juga sih, eh bukannya aku bermaksud kalau aku menikmatinya ya ! setelah itu, keheningan kembali menghampiri, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara, apalagi aku yang saking malunya hanya bisa memandangi kakiku dan tidak berani menatapnya, sama sekali. Dan yang membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti adalah... ketika dia bilang kalau bibirku rasanya manis dan dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Waa— saat itu aku 'blushing' parah setelah itu dia juga bilang kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindah yang pernah dia alami. Kalau dia bahagia, akupun turut bahagia. Yaah— dan hari ulang tahunnya ini berakhir ketika malam tiba dan kami pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tidak lupa dia mengecup keningku sebelum dia pulang kerumahnya._

Bagaimana ? itu adalah cerita masa laluku tentang ciuman pertamaku, ciuman kami di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sayang sekali, padahal itu adalah hari terindah bagiku, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengulangnya kembali. Bagaimana bisa ?

Itu karena...

Dia...

Sekarang dia ada dihadapanku, tertidur lelap diatas ranjang putih, masih dengan wajah datar yang kusukai—ralat wajah datar yang kucintai. Aku harap hari dimana kita bisa seperti dulu lagi akan muncul, dan aku akan menunggunya, di hari yang sama, kita akan merasakan manis yang sama, tidak kurasa akan lebih manis kali ini, maka itu hey... kau yang terbaring disana segeralah bangun dan sambutlah aku dengan kecupan manismu ketika kau terbangun nanti. Aku menantikannya...

Hey Kekasihku...

Kuroko Tetsuya, Selamat Ulang Tahun.

**END**

**Fic Buat Ultahnya Tetsu-chan, gomenne kalau jelek dan pendek xD Nittan buru-buru sih Teehee~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ?**


End file.
